


I Love You. That's The Truth.

by fandomstakeoveryourlife



Series: Alien Invasion or Teen Angst? [4]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomstakeoveryourlife/pseuds/fandomstakeoveryourlife
Summary: As much as he didn't want to, there were some things Matteusz needed to talk to Charlie about.





	I Love You. That's The Truth.

Though being back at school, after all that had happened, was difficult; Matteusz was glad he'd decided to go again. Once he'd gotten past the initial awkwardness with Charlie's friends, he found that there had only been awkwardness because he'd made it that way, and that they weren't just Charlie's friends; they were his too, and always had been. It made Matteusz wonder how long he'd been wrapped up in this little mental fantasy of lies, where he was awkward as hell and everyone hated him. Actually, he'd been meaning to talk to Charlie about what'd happened; he was just waiting for the opportune moment.

"I'm going up to bed, Matteusz; will you be joining me?" 

Matteusz blinked heavily and resurfaced through the ocean of his mind. He tilted his head up and stared into the crystal blue pools that were Charlies eyes, which gleamed with amusement, pairing with a small smile, tugging upwards on his lips. 

"Hm?"

Charlie laughed. "I knew you weren't listening; what were you thinking about?"

Matteusz shrugged nonchalantly. "Things." 

"Fair enough; you know you can talk to me anytime." He paused. "Anyway, as I was saying, I'm going up to bed; are you coming too?" 

"Soon."

*     *     *     *

When Matteusz entered their shared bedroom, Charlie was still up. He was padding around the room, tidying; sliding books back onto tightly packed shelves, throwing balled up paper into the bin by the desk, collecting rogue sketching pencils and depositing them into the pots crowding one back corner of the desk, taking clothes from the floor, smelling them, then dumping them in the washing basket, or hanging them up in their shared wardrobe. 

"Thought you were going to bed." 

Charlie looked up at the sound of his boyfriend's voice and smiled softly at the slight frown pinching his brows together. 

"I was, but then, I thought I'd wait for you." He paused, then added, "the room needed a tidy anyway." 

Matteusz shook his head in amusement. "Of course."

As he changed into his sleepwear, a pair of boxers that could have belonged to either of them, the room remained silent. Matteusz sat down on the bed and watched Charlie put things away for a moment.

"Charlie?"

"Yes, Matteusz?" He sounded half focused, his attention more on the sticker he was currently trying to peel off of a book cover, without it tearing or leaving some of that annoying sticky residue. 

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Yes, go ahead." Charlie spoke without looking up from his task; he seemed to be barely listening at all. Something prickled inside Matteusz and he huffed in reply.

"No, I mean; can we talk? Properly, full focus." The other teen lifted his head with a curious expression on his face. Then, he seemed to realise. 

"Sorry." Charlie put the book down, sticker half peeled off, and shifted seat, so he was sat, cross legged, opposite Matteusz on their bed, his eyes on his boyfriend's.

Matteusz licked his lips and breathed.

"How long have I been like this?"

Charlie frowned and tilted his head. "What do you mean? Like what?" 

Matteusz sighed quietly; he'd hoped it would be simple, but apparently, it wasn't going to be.

"Like  _this_." He gestured to his head. "How long have I been messed up, up there?" 

Charlie's frown deepened. "Messed up, up there? Matteusz, what  _are_ you on about? You're not messed up."

The Polish teen shook his head. "I am; I know I am." He glanced at the other boy, then quickly continued before Charlie could argue against him.

"Thought they hated me; Ram, April and Tanya. Thought they found me annoying and only put up with me because of you. Thought I was annoying you, too." His voice went quiet and trailed off at the end. 

"What? Why didn't you tell me, Matteusz?" Charlie sounded disappointed and Matteusz ducked his head, staring down at his lap, instead of his boyfriend's face. 

A hand touched his knee, delicate fingers gently stroking his thigh. It wasn't sexual though, just comforting, reassuring.

"They don't find you annoying; I know they don't. When you were off from school, they were always asking how you were doing, and if you'd be back in anytime soon; they wouldn't do that if they didn't like you and care about you. I certainly don't find you annoying; I love you Matteusz. I love you so much, and there's nothing that can change that. I'm worried about you; I was before, but now I'm more so. The fact you're only telling me about this now, makes me worry about what else you could be keeping to yourself." 

Matteusz raised his head and stared into Charlie's concern filled eyes. A small smile ghosted his lips and he threaded his their fingers together, before squeezing the Rhodian's  hand tightly. 

" _Is_ there anything else I should know about?" 

Matteusz thought for a moment, before shrugging. "Not really; you know about the panic attacks and nightmares." He hesitated. "There was one thing, kind of."

Charlie frowned. "What? Tell me. I want to know."

"When I first come over here, after my parents kick me out, I was worrying if you would let me stay or not. Wasn't sure if boyfriends did that kind of thing; never been in a relationship before. 'Least, not really."

Charlie's face fell. "You didn't think I'd let you stay with me?" 

Matteusz' heart dropped. "What? No, no. I not- I don't- I-" He stumbled over his words and trailed off. "Don't get upset, please..." He looked away. "Is nothing against you; is just my mind; it convinces me. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise; it's not your fault, Matteusz. I'm just angry."

"Why?"

"I'm angry at your parents, because it's their fault you doubt yourself and if those around you like you. I'm also angry at myself for not making you feel like you could come to me freely, if you had any issues." 

A frown tugged at Matteusz' brow. "Is not your fault, Charlie; is no one's fault."

Charlie sighed quietly. "Yeah, okay." It was obvious he didn't want to get into a debate, not at that point in time, not about that issue. 

Matteusz let his shoulders slump, then leaned forwards and caught Charlie's lower lip between his own two. They held the kiss for several moments, before they drew back; kit wasn't heated, just comforting and chaste, yet prolonged. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
